Why I Love Her
by DustyMonkey
Summary: Alex/Casey. Oneshot. Alex watches Casey as she works and reflects on why she loves her. Light and fluffy.


**Alex/Casey oneshot. Told from Alex's POV. Wanted to do something light and cutesy. I have a few ideas for a couple more, so watch for them within the next couple of weeks.**

It's the day from Hell, and it's only 1:15.

I'm walking back to my office, my stride quicker than usual because I'm late for my lunch meeting and, as a result, the rest of my day is going to be me running behind on everything. Which means a late night for me.

Late nights never used to bother me; I didn't care how much time I spent at the office. I had no one or nothing to go home to, except my TV and takeout. Evenings were spent attempting to catch up on my favorite shows on my DVR, but in reality preparing notes for the next day's cases or answering emails while only half paying attention to the TV.

But that was before _her._ Before an adorable red-head came into my life and changed everything for me. Before she turned on a light in the dark and made me realize that there was more to my life than work and being alone. Before I had this beautiful ring on my finger and became 'Mrs. Cabot'.

I'm thinking about her as I get closer to my office, and a smile is creeping its way onto my face, replacing the scowl I've been wearing all day.

Because I know that no matter how long I have to work tonight, _she _will be waiting for me. She'll have our favorite snacks ready and will have the TV on, and I'll be forced to sit down with her and watch her favorite TV show that I pretend to hate but secretly love. She'll lay her head on my shoulder and let me play with her hair. I'll make fun of her show and she'll tell me be quiet, and after it's over we'll spend a half hour on the couch kissing and showing our love for each other.

I'm still smiling as I pass the conference room. The door is open, and I take a peek inside. And I stop in my tracks as I see _her _sitting alone at the table.

Her – my red-head. My Casey. She's completely oblivious to me standing in the doorway watching her. She has her laptop open on the table, and is busily typing away, every once and a while looking down at a notebook beside her.

I can't help but stand there and stare at her. She is so breathtaking and incredible in every way. She makes even the simple act of sitting and working extremely sexy. I don't know how that's possible, but Casey makes it so.

Suddenly, I've forgotten all about my crappy day and I'm consumed with thoughts of why I love Casey Novak. Everything that makes her uniquely_ her_, and everything I can't live without.

I love Casey because my day is already made when my alarm goes off at 6 AM. Casey always shuts it off, and lays over me and kisses me until I'm fully awake. The first thing I see when I open my eyes are her beautiful green ones staring into mine, and the most incredible, radiant smile you could ever see. I feel her naked body pressed up against mine, and every morning I have to fight the urge to ravage her because I know we have to get up and start our day. Casey always says the same thing – "Time to get up, wifey," and gives me a final kiss before we finally leave the sanctuary of our bed. I could stay there all day. In fact, we have.

I love Casey because she makes me breakfast every morning. My kitchen skills have been deemed "too dangerous" so Casey has declared that room off-limits to me unless I am doing something harmless like getting ice or loading the dishwasher. She makes sausage and eggs, and puts the perfect amount of cheese in the eggs. But the food isn't the best part. The best part is that we get to sit down at the table and eat together. I get to have a meal with my wife before the starting the day. Breakfast _is _the most important meal of the day, after all.

I love Casey because she taught me it's okay (and actually utterly adorable) to be silly. Watching her play Wii bowling or Mario Kart and get frustrated and yell at the game is one of my favorite hobbies. And her clothes – Casey has the cutest wardrobe on earth. She has this adorable pair of pajama bottoms with monkey heads all over them, and a red plaid pair that are torn on one leg. The plaid ones are her absolute favorite. She wears them almost every evening. It puts a smile on my face every time she puts them on. Who knew an article of clothing could actually make you happy?

I love Casey because no one else has ever successfully wrapped me around their finger before. But she has. I'm putty when it comes to her. All it takes is one of her cute pleading looks, or a simple, "Please, Alex?" and I give in. She's gotten a puppy out of me, three separate trips to the carnival, two trips to the zoo, pounds of ice cream (which she always dribbles all over our couch), and the ugliest beanbag chair you've ever seen (among other things) just by me being wrapped around her finger.

I love Casey because she makes me smile and lifts my spirits no matter how my day has been. There have been times I've broken down in tears after losing a case, or had to lay down on my couch because of a bad stress headache. Casey checks in on me many times throughout the day to make sure I've eaten and that I'm okay. Whenever she finds me in this state, she can always – without fail – pull me out of it. She'll sit on the couch with me and hold me, talking to me soothingly until I've cried myself out. She'll tell me it's okay and she loves me over and over. She'll rub my back and rock me until I've pulled myself together, then she will make me look her in the eyes and she'll tell me how wonderful I am, how she can't live without me, and how many people depend on me at our job. She always turns it around I end up with my self-esteem built back up and my heart bursting with love.

I love Casey because she has so much passion for everything she does. She puts her all into her work, and into loving me. She feels for the victims she fights for and does everything humanly possible to get them justice. She goes above and beyond every day, and I admire her for it.

But mostly, I love Casey because she is _Casey. _There is no one else like her. She's mine and no one else's, and I'm hers. Completely, and forever. My heart is filled with love and joy every single day because this beautiful woman is mine.

Suddenly Casey looks up from her laptop, snapping me out of my daze. She looks momentarily confused, and then smiles. "Alex! How long have you been standing there?"

I saunter into the room, closing and locking the door behind me, which causes Casey to raise a curious eyebrow. I don't care that I'm late for a meeting. I don't care that I'm going to be behind on everything else. I only care about Casey, and how much I love her.

I don't speak a word – I simply walk over to the table, grab my wife's arm and force her to stand, and crash our lips together. We kiss each other passionately, Casey wrapping her arms around the back of my head and walking me forward until my back hits the wall with a loud thud. It hurts, but I don't care. My hands are busy exploring Casey, and I snap a button off her blouse in my haste to touch her soft breasts. She doesn't seem to care at all, as she pulls us down to the floor and hungrily rips open my own blouse.

She puts her hand down my blouse and starts kissing her way up my neck, and I can't suppress the pleasured moan that escapes my lips. God, she makes me feel _so incredible. _Her soft hair is rubbing against me on her venture up my neck, and I wrap my arms around her tightly and enjoy the sensation.

I want to take her right now. I can't hold back anymore. I move to unzip her pants, but Casey stops me with a kiss.

"Not here, Mrs. Cabot," she says sultrily into my ear, nibbling on it and causing me to moan again. "We have to stop. We both have work. I have court in fifteen minutes."

I groan. My urge – my _need _– is too strong to stop. "But I love you," I manage to choke out, out of breath and sweaty from our brief session already.

Casey smiles. "I love you too. And tonight, we can finish this. I promise." She draws away from me, buttoning her blouse. Once she has it buttoned, she gives me one final kiss. "You, baby, have you practice patience."

I'm sitting there with my head resting against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I know Casey is right. I don't usually lose control like this at all in the workplace. I know it's inappropriate. But Casey evokes such strong emotions in me that I can't help it.

After a few seconds, I'm able to pull myself together. Casey holds out her hands and helps me stand up, wrapping me in a tight hug once I'm up. "You're so wonderful, Alex. I love you."

We hold each other longer than we should, and when we break apart I have tears in my eyes. Casey sees them and kisses me again. "Baby! Don't cry! I said we'd finish when we get home!"

I shake my head as Casey wipes away a tear with her soft finger. "It's not that. It's just…I love you so much. And I don't know how I got so lucky."

Casey smiles at me. "I know how you got so lucky – because you have the biggest heart in the world and you are an amazing person, inside and out. I'm the one who is astonished every day that someone like you could love a person like me. You took someone who hadn't been whole in quite a while and made her feel special and loved. I didn't think anyone could that for me." Casey pulls my face close and plants a kiss on top of my head. "You're pretty great. I think I'll keep you."

When Casey releases me, we hold each other at arm's length and just stare into each other's eyes. They say eyes are a window into the soul, and I believe it's true. I think Casey has the purest, kindest soul I've ever seen. I raise my hand and gently caress Casey's soft cheek with two fingers, and she closes her eyes and nuzzles into my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she tells me, getting choked up. Her green eyes are shining with tears.

The urge to make love to her is once again strong, but I force myself to stay in control. We have tonight for that.

"Tonight, right?" I ask her, just to make sure.

She smiles that award-winning smile and says, "Tonight and forever, baby."

**Did you like it? Let me know, and keep your eyes open for some more oneshots within the next couple of weeks. And check out my side-project, "Welcome To Storybrooke," starring everyone's favorite ladies. **


End file.
